Woven medical tube textiles have been known for many decades. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,250 teaches a bifurcated textile tube that is used in the replacement of certain diseased or damaged blood vessels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,714 and 8,696,741 are of interest for teaching continuously flat-woven implantable tubular prosthesis that have differing diameters along a length of each woven tube. The woven medical tube textiles may start out as parts of a textile greige with a plurality of medical tube textiles woven continuously end to end. Later processing separates the individual medical tube textiles from the textile greige. Although not apparently recognized in the art, controlling the diameter of the medical tube textiles during the weaving process can be problematic in meeting tight tolerances associated with the finished medical tube textile.
The present disclosure is directed toward controlling medical tube textile diameters during the weaving process.